particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Banmek
The Banmek language (Banmijk sagad), also known as the Banster language, is a Jelbic language and the most widely spoken language in Vanuku. Owing to Vanuku's cultural isolation from the Jelbosphere until the Jelbic Renaissance, the language was not influenced by the linguistic reforms of the Jelbic Enlightenment that culminated in the creation of Old High Jelbic. This allowed the local Jelbic vernacular to develop its own literary standard, with an orthography based on that of Vanukeaans, Vanuku's official language, and with a closer approximation of the grammar and pronunciation of Vanukean Jelbics. In the 36th century the Jelbic culture of Vanuku received government recognition and support, and as a result Vanuku joined the other Jelbic nations in adopting Old High Jelbic as the classical and formal standard, leading in time to the development of Wrnukaek as the Vanukean variety of Old High Jelbic. Banmek has been gradually marginalized ever since, although unlike other Jelbic vernaculars it remains in use as a literary and spoken language in spite of competition from Old High Jelbic. Phonology and orthography Banmek has a phonology similar to other Jelbic languages, although Vanukeaans influence is very visible. Banmek uses the Selucian (Latin) script, however by having developed as a literary language in isolation from the Jelbic Enlightenment, Banmek did not adopt the standard Jelbic spelling. Instead Banmek orthography is heavily based on that of Vanukeaans. Grammar Banmek grammar has been heavily simplified when compared to Old High Jelbic. Sentence structure remains SOV, and particles are used to denote case, similarly to Old High Jelbic, although Banmek also relies on word order to indicate case. Notably Banmek does not use the Nominative and Topic markers; as a topic prominent language, the topic of the sentence is almost always the first word. Particles Predicates: no particle. Topic: no particle. Nominative/Subject: no particle. Ger: Accusative/Object, location of action Der: "in/to", "due to", indirect object, destination, passive voice agent, condition, instrumental. Firja: From, Because Timad: Until, Up to ''-ij'': Adjective ''-ijk'': Possessive Teer: "and", "with", quote marker for direct speech Meer: "too", "also", "as well" Gerd: "than/compared to" Mok: represents "more of" Gerwè: "but/however" Demwè: "even if, despite" Urzaa: exclamation marker Zi: question marker Verbs Banmek conjugation is less synthetic than that of Old High Jelbic, relying instead on auxiliary verbs to mark tense, mood, and aspect, although the old Jelbic conjugation retains a vestigial presence in certain set phrases. The two classes of verbs (-jo and -mo) of Old High Jelbic remain in Banmek (as -j verbs and -m verbs). The verb ajzoe ("to be") has an irregular conjugation. Its indicative form originates from the continuous form of the verb in old Jelbic (OHJ: "ajozuo"), which Banster abandoned for the other verbs. Its participle (jariez) comes from the verb jariej ("to stay"). Adjectives and adverbs Adjectives in Banmek always precede their head noun. Just like in the other Jelbic languages, Banmek adjectives fall into three classes: "true" adjectives, which can be used as is, nominal adjectives - adjectives derived from nouns with the addition of the adjectival suffix ''-ij'' (which is also the suffix used to form adverbs from nouns, the distinction being based on context), and verbal adjectives - derived from verbs by replacing the ''-j'' or ''-m'' ending with ''-z'' and ''-ie'', respectively. Both adjectives and adverbs are negated with the suffix ''-nur''. Personal pronouns Numerals Vocabulary Due to centuries of coexistence, Banmek borrowed a very large amount of vocabulary from Vanukeaans, in addition to some influence from Kalopian, Augustan, or Majatran. The core vocabulary of Banmek remains clearly Jelbic, however. Banmek influenced Wrnukaek in turn, which borrowed much vocabulary from the local vernacular to replace loanwards used in other varieties of Old High Jelbic. Category:Language Category:Jelbic Languages Category:Vanuku